


The evil locket

by SamGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Auror Hermione Granger, Dream Sex, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Illusions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGranger/pseuds/SamGranger
Summary: Harry ed Hermione si ritrovano ad indagare su un manufatto trovato durante una missione, ma quando scoprono il suo potere, affrontano anche la verità che tentavano di nascondere a loro stessi.





	The evil locket

**Author's Note:**

> Storia disponibile anche sulla piattaforma Wattpad sul profilo: hereitsam.

"Credi sia un Horcrux?" domandò Harry, osservando a braccia conserte un medaglione sul suo tavolo da cucina. "Se così fosse, non dovrebbe neanche essere qui"

"Non dovrebbe essere qui in _nessun caso_ , Harry. Non possiamo portare a casa le prove di un'indagine" rispose Hermione, assumendo la stessa posa del suo migliore amico.

 

"Lo so, me lo hai ripetuto circa otto volte da quando lo poggiato lì sopra" scherzò Harry, indicando il cimelio con la sua bacchetta. Ma Hermione non rideva, si limitava a scuotere il capo, a borbottare qualcosa di incomprensibile e a studiarlo mordendosi il labbro. 

 

Era rotondo e grande quanto il palmo di una mano, arrugginito sui bordi e la catena d'argento era spezzata a metà, eppure non c'era nessuna incisione né impronte digitali. Era un medaglione anonimo e impossibile da aprire.

 

"Potremmo chiedere in prestito la spada di Grifondoro" propose il ragazzo, tenendosi a debita distanza. "Eviteremo l'ascesa al potere di un altro folle!"

 

"Non è un Horcrux" sentenziò l'altra, muovendo piano la sua bacchetta sulla superficie dorata. "Ma è incantato"

"Che tipo di incantesimo?"

"Di sicuro è una trappola, o forse una sorta di... di _lucchetto_!"

 

"Lucchetto?"

"Sì, credo che... oh Harry, guarda!" esclamò Hermione, indicando l'oggetto che, d'improvviso, brillava di una tenue luce candida e piacevole. Harry si avvicinò cauto, assottigliando lo sguardo insieme alla sua partner prima di riuscire a leggere una frase scritta con una grafia spigolosa: Ci sono due errori che si possono fare lungo la strada per la verità: non andare fino in fondo e non partire.

 

"Buddha!" riconobbe Hermione, prima che la tenue luce mutasse in un lampo che colpì entrambi gli Auror. Chiusero entrambi gli occhi, percependo le loro ossa tremare, e si lasciarono andare.

 

 

********

 

 

Hermione tirò fuori la sua torta alla melassa dal forno, il suo grembiule floreale era ancora sporco di uova e farina. 

 

_Gli piacerà di sicuro, questa è la preferita di Ron!_

Pensò, poggiandola al centro del tavolo. Il dolce odore cominciò ad invadere la casa e la serratura di ingresso scattò rapida, annunciando il rientro di qualcuno.

"Amore, sono a casa!" urlò Ron.

"Sono in cucina!" esclamò Hermione di rimando, sbrigandosi a riempirgli un bicchiere di vino.

"Che buon profumo, che cos'è?"

"La tua torta preferita, amore" rispose, percependo delle mano accarezzarle i fianchi. "Puoi averne una fetta dopo cena"

Chiuse gli occhi, godendosi i baci che le venivano lasciati sul collo, le mani che le slacciavano il grembiule per lasciarlo cadere sul pavimento. La ragazza si volto piano, circondata dalle braccia del suo migliore amico, poi i loro sguardi si incontrarono e, finalmente, poté finalmente baciare Harry sulle labbra.

 

_Harry, il mio Harry. Oh, il mio adorato Harry._

 

Hermione continuava a baciarlo mentre le sue mani afferravano ciocche nere di capelli.

 

_Che stupida, la torta alla melassa è la preferita di Harry, non di Ron!_

Harry la tirò su per i fianchi, facendola sedere sulla tavola già apparecchiata. Continuò a baciarla sulle labbra, passando alle guance e giungendo al collo in un percorso simmetrico. La ragazza gli avvolse i fianchi con le cosce, sorpresa di quanto fosse corto il suo abito color cremisi, l'aveva scelto appositamente per lui. Con due rapidi colpi, si sfilò le scarpe nere dal tacco alto. 

 

"Hai preparato questa cena per me?" chiese Harry, con voce roca, facendo scorrere il dito dalla sua clavicola fino alla scollatura del vestito. 

 

"E per chi altrimenti?" mormorò lei, riprendendo faticosamente fiato, ancora sotto effetto dei baci di Harry, impregnati di uno strano incantesimo che neanche lei riusciva a riconoscere. 

 

Calcò le labbra di Harry con le dita, era soffici e leggermente arrossate a causa dei loro baci appassionati, ma irresistibili; ne approfittò per slacciargli la cravatta, gettando anche quella sul pavimento, prima di sbottonare i primi i bottoni della sua camicia. Il suo petto era immacolato, privo di cicatrici o ferite. Ripresero a baciarsi con passione mentre il ragazzo le tirava giù la zip dell'abito, scoprendole la schiena e solcando la liena perfetta della colonna vertebrale. E più Harry la toccava, più Hermione premeva il suo corpo contro quello dell’altro, bramosa di percepirne il calore. Harry continuò a baciarla senza sosta, come se la sua stessa vita dipendesse da quello; baciò i suoi seni, i suoi capezzoli, la sua pancia e le sue cosce, tirando con due dita l’elastico degli slip rosa per poi sfilarli definitivamente. 

Eccola là sua Hermione, la sua bella e perfetta Hermione, la sua migliore amica, la sua salvatrice, il suo tutto. Nuda e meravigliosa con i suoi difetti e quel capolavoro di imperfezioni che la rendevano un quadro così realistico.

Le esplorò l'intimità con la lingua, assaporandola eccitato. Hermione gemeva, inarcando la schiena e stringendo Harry tra le sue cosce, era così dannatamente bravo. Gli afferrò una ciocca di capelli, godendo della sua abilità. Ritornarono viso contro viso poco dopo, gli occhi smeraldini di Harry brillavano; le donò il tempo per riprendere fiato, mentre si slacciava la cintura. 

 

"Sei sicura?" chiese lui.

"Sicurissima!" rispose lei.

 

Ed Harry le entrò dentro lentamente, consentendo ad Hermione di abituarsi alla sua lunghezza e facendola aggrappare alle sue spalle prima di cominciare una lenta serie di spinte. Fronte contro fronte. I loro sospiri si mescolarono, i loro sguardi s'incastrarono e le loro labbra si cercarono nuovamente. Preso dalla passione, Harry aumentò l’intensità dei suoi movimenti e, finalmente, entrambi vennero. I loro corpi erano scossi da scariche di piacere mentre uno strano calore avvolgeva entrambi. 

 

 

********

 

 

Hermione aprì lentamente gli occhi, il pavimento freddo contro il suo capo e il corpo dolorante. Alzò piano lo sguardo, volgendolo al tavolo, e l’ultima cosa che vide prima di perdere nuovamente i sensi, fu il lucchetto che si apriva di scatto, divenendo d’un tratto lucido e sfolgorante.


End file.
